This invention relates to a pump and, more particularly, to a hand-operated reciprocating pump of the type which is used to pressurize beer barrels or to inflate objects such as vehicle tires or play equipment. Such a pump usually includes a cylinder which slidably receives a reciprocable plunger having a piston telescoped into the cylinder, an elongated stem connected to the piston, and an enlarged hand grip connected to the outer end of the stem.